Thunderwater
Thunderwater is a dark gray and black tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Thunderkit is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Dipfoot and Shallowpool. Thunderpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Duckwing. - Chapter 14 Several cats are gathered outside the nursery. Iceslide notes that Shallowpool had begun kitting not long ago, and Maplesky and Otterpelt are in the nursery with her now. Dipfoot is sitting outside the nursery, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and Dipfoot looks up sharply. He congratulates Dipfoot, telling him that he'd better go meet his kits. As he and Otterpelt leave, Dipfoot slips into the den. Soon, Dipfoot reemerges from the den, his eyes full of happiness as he purrs that Shallowpool has had two toms and a she-cat, and they've called them Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit. Lakesong purrs congratulations, and several others join in. Dipfoot is about to say more, his tail high, when Shorestep's yowl interrupts. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. Dipfoot looks at his ex-mate in surprise. It's noted that they've been hostile toward each other since they stopped being mates. But now, Shorestep is willing to fight to protect his new family. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him. As Shorestep fights the rogues, Dipfoot runs out of the nursery with Shallowpool and their kits, leading them through the reeds behind the nursery, as right now they're safer outside the camp than inside. When Dipfoot, Shallowpool, and the kits return to the camp, Shorestep lays dead outside the nursery. As Shallowpool quickly guides the kits into the nursery, trying to keep them from seeing. Dipfoot stares at the body numbly for a long moment before following them. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Dipfoot and Shallowpool's kits have started their training. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Thunderwater is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Thunderwater is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Character Development and Origins group10.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Toms Category:Riverclan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters